The present invention relates to control means for apparatus for crosswinding a package of textile yarn, and more particularly to such control means that varies the ratio of the rotational speed of the package and the frequency of yarn guide traverse.
It is known to cross-wind yarn onto a package in which the package is rotated at differing rates of rotation during the winding process. For example, the package may be rotated at a higher than normal speed during a high speed winding period or the package may be wound at a speed different than the normal winding speed during the time the package is accelerated from a standstill to its normal speed. Typically, during the running phase of operation either the same crossing angle exists as during the period before the running phase or no attention is paid to the yarn crossing angle. Imperfections in the package and undesirable production in the quality of the yarn in the package can occur during and possibly due to maintenance of the traversing frequency, and thereby the crossing angle, constant during rotation of the package at running speed as well as at the beginning and end of the operation at running speed.